The Birth of the Great Sea
by Moonlight97
Summary: The three goddesses of Hyrule are faced with Ganondorf's arrival and they discuss how to protect the land."There is only one thing we can do." Nayru said, and she turned to face her sisters, her blue eyes gleaming with uncertainty. "We have to flood the kingdom." One-shot, 180 Writing Prompts question 2: Huge Flood plus Animals. Rated K


**Disclaimer: I only own this fanfic of the series.**

The three goddesses of Hyrule looked down on the doomed land before them. They were deep in thought of what to do that the three simply looked on in silence. The mortal day to day people of many tribes tended to their daily chores, unaware of the danger that would soon befall them.

"Ganondorf is going to destroy all of this…" Din said sadly, for the king of the gerudo has been locked up in the Sacred Realm for many years. Giving generations of peace to the people who once suffered by his hand. But the seal keeping him in the realm was weakening, and nothing then would stop him from ruling with his tyranny.

The goddesses needed to stop him themselves.

But what could they do? There was no hero in this time that was powerful enough to seal him once more. "We need to do something about this. He will be released into the lands of Hyrule soon." Farore stated.

"There is only one thing we can do." Nayru said, and she turned to face her sisters, her blue eyes gleaming with uncertainty. "We have to flood the kingdom." The unbelievable glare from the other two women gave Nayru their response.

"Are you insane?!" Din cried. "What about all those people? What about the kingdom? …Nayru, where will they go?"

"Just think about it you two," Nayru replied. "It may be our only chance of keeping the evil king from ruling the world. Or do you have a better idea?" She asked hopefully, but Din was still blown away by the option that Nayru has given them.

"Why protect the land from Ganondorf when there is no land or people to protect from him?"

"Din, wait." Farore eyes suddenly widened with a solution and she placed her hand unto Din's shoulder to calm her down. "Think about this for a minute, I think Nayru knows what she's doing. We can give the people a new life. Din," She explained. "You can give them land upon the waves. They can live on islands."

Din stumbled for an argument before becoming quiet in thought. She loved the land of Hyrule, and she didn't want to see it rest under an ocean. "But what about the tribes? How will they adjust?"

"They will do fine," Farore assured her. "They are powerful in spirit and may even grow comfortable with their new lives. Not only that, but we can postpone Ganondorf's attack until a new hero is born."

"What about the gorons? They are heavy and can't swim. Are we to leave them behind, and the zoras, gerudo, and deku? What about the forest in where the kokiri live?" Din continued, still upset with the path laid out before them, but was now ready to look for solutions.

"They will be fine." Farore said once more. "You can build a forest for the kokiri, and the gorons can sail on boats like the humans, and the zoras can… Hold on… This might be a problem."

"How can the zoras be a problem?" Nayru asked curiously. "Zoras can swim better than any other. If any tribe can take a flood, they can."

"No, that's not it." Farore sighed and shook her head. "The zoras living in the waters will prove to be trouble, not because of the monsters that will find themselves there, but because with such space, the zoras will became prideful with power and will become hostile towards the other tribes."

Nayru nodded, understanding the long discussions that the goddesses had before them. "I see… looks like we'll have to change a few things."

The three goddesses of Hyrule then gathered around and talked about how they can create this new land and what they can do for the tribes to protect them from new threats. They talked for many a time, and while none of them wanted to bury the land they tried so hard to save, they grew confident in the idea of the flood and accepted it as the best alternative, for what other choice was there?

Only a few days later, a goron crossing the road to Death Mountain stopped and stared at the sky. Dark clouds began to cover the blue and the rolling thunder followed the constant lightning that jumped over and in the black puffs of cloud.

The goron breathed in the air. It was steadily becoming windier, and the moist scent confirmed rain. He could see the cloud was over the green plains and over the castle, casting a shadow over the gleaming white towers. The goron knew that the rain was going to stretch over to Death Mountain as well. He shrugged and smiled. He liked a good rain, and he could tell from the scent on the air, that it was going to be a long storm.

A long storm indeed.

** Author's note: Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think, if you want to. I know it's short. It's because this is part of the challenge from Irene T447, and is from 180 Writing Prompt's page on Tumblr. This story was based on question 2: Huge Flood plus Animals, and it said if you had a large boat and a flood was coming, what five animals would you save and why.**


End file.
